User talk:Oxico
Welcome to Kirby Wiki, buddy. :) Nice to see you here. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Holly oh, buddy.--Oxico 19:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) LOL so what's up? :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:47, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I pwnd this dude from my church who mains sheik and got 2nd place at a melee tourney. So that means I have mucho tourney appeal.--Oxico 01:49, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Good to hear. I wish I had something like a recreational center where I can pwn others. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:54, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I am gonna set up a brawl tourney in my school. I can't wait to PWN.--Oxico 01:56, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I wish I could come. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) We should try and organize an Orange County wide tourney. --Oxico 23:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah... I wonder how it would turn out... Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Orange County is full of smashers believe it or not. If we make an entrance fee, we cn offer the winner the "pot" and that wold bring more people in hopes of winning more caash.--Oxico 23:41, 20 October 2008 (UTC) $_$ The money... *returns to senses* Yes. That would be an awesome Idea. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:43, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I was thinking $2 per person...nah $5 for the first touney. I dk...--Oxico LOL I would like to finally see you in person. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:48, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Ditto. We can find an event in orange county that we both can attend and see what we can do. Do you attend any churches?--Oxico 00:12, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Not that I'm aware of. I haven't been to Church in a long time. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:14, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Try it. It is a great place of healing and enlightenment. Just going there makes my life so much easier and life just seems to go my way...I dk He has His ways. But any way, than maybe just until the OC Tourni.--Oxico 00:21, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Alrighty. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:26, 21 October 2008 (UTC) If I may use this, "WTX?" Those images are official artwork, that's why they're there. I had a feeling you were at Mortal Kombat wiki xD I might drop in to give you a fatality one of these days. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 06:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) LOL Yeah those images are official. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 13:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) HAY Ignore the Blue Faggot. He's the main reason I'm banned, and he's only going to try and egg you on. If you do reply, reply as bluntly as possible. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's what I have been doing. lol you are "Blue Ninjakoopa" and your sig is all red lol. I am on a lol spree.--'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 21:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I dun liek spammers. They're so easy to counter nowadays. :P lololololololololololololololololol my sig is red because it's blue on, like, every other wiki lololol I like saying lol too lol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:11, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :*Cough*Advertisement* www.nitrome.wikia.com Nitrome wiki! visit now! www.nitrome.com and here too!